Target sensitive immunoliposomes will be prepared by using monoclonal antibody to the Hepatitis B virus surface antigen. The liposomes will spontaneously lyse upon binding with the antigen particles in serum, thereby releasing the entrapped signal enzymes. We expect to show that the new assay is completely homogeneous (requiring no washing or separation steps), rapid (within 90 min) and sensitive (detecting as little as 0.5 ng antigen/m1 in unprocessed serum).